


Take your time

by idfcare



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idfcare/pseuds/idfcare
Summary: The "I work at a movie theatre and i'm cleaning up after the movie is over and you're the only person left because you're ugly crying with popcorn over your lap" AUOr Changbin meets a crying Hyunjin at the cinema.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Take your time

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work here in AO3 and it's for my favorite ship, changjin! Please excuse my errors, i wrote this at 3 am and it's been so long since i've written anything aside from work related emails. Lol 
> 
> I tried to make it cute and fluffy.  
> I'm sorry if it's lacking. 🥺 enjoy? 🥰
> 
> I got the prompt from a tumblr post by rizzuwizzu ♡

"Come on, just leave already." 

Changbin muttered under his breath as he waited for the crowd to leave. Tonight, he was the unfortunate employee picked by their manager for the closing shift and was stuck on cleaning duty. If he had a choice, he'd probably be at Chan's apartment for their movie nights every Friday, he'd either be joking around with Chan and Jisung or falling asleep over romantic movies. However, he's currently low on funds, and Christmas was fast approaching, he'd have to give up one movie night to save up for their upcoming annual Christmas Trip with the gang. Though, he did promise to show up after work.

After the last couple walked out of the large doors, Changbin carried on with his part-time job. He didn't mind cleaning. What he did mind though, was how inconsiderate of his manager to make him clean the huge place alone. They were usually paired up during cleaning duty. But somehow, he found himself alone that night. 

He let his mind wander during cleaning from "Why would they fit five unopened water bottles between the seats?" to "How much popcorn will he accumulate tonight?". 

While picking up questionable items on the floor, he suddenly heard a quiet sniffle. Changbin's heart skipped a beat. Now, he doesn't exactly believe in paranormal shit but, he had heard rumors about about how this specific cinema was haunted. He just wanted to have a peaceful night. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he heard another sniffle, _why am I stuck on a night shift?!_

Slowly, he scanned the poorly lit cinema and noticed someone was still occupying a seat at the edge of the row. Changbin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when his eyes settled on a blonde haired person. A small part of him wanted to leave the person alone, but his impatient ass was on a roll and he wanted the night to end quickly. So, he had to make them leave. With that in mind, he approached the crying figure with popcorn all over their lap. Now that Changbin's close, he realized that the person with long blonde hair was a boy — probably around his age. Changbin grimaced at the mess he'd obviously need to clean. 

Changbin cleared his throat, "Excuse me." 

The crying figure shrieked and jumped while dramatically clutching his chest, a pair of wet round eyes — with a tiny mole under his left eye — met Changbin's equally surprised ones. "Fuck Sh– O-oh." 

"Sorry, it's just– you're the last customer left and we're about to close soon." 

Changbin found it cute how the blond in front him turned immediately red. The latter immediately stood up, towering over Changbin before bowing repeatedly, "Sorry! I was so caught up in the movie I didn't realize it was over. It's just that,,, the ending was SO sad I can't believe they didn't end up together! Why can't they be together?! Huh! He didn't give up his dream just to lose the person he loved ove— shit." The blond's eyes widened and his hands stopped moving around once he realized he was non-stop ranting about the movie. "Sorry, i'm rambling." The boy then wipes his eyes messily as if it would help his case.

Changbin blinked a few times, realizing that the blond needed to calm down before leaving, he wasn't that heartless. "Nah, it's okay. You can stay here until i'm done cleaning if you're still not ready to leave yet. I don't think my manager would mind." 

"Oh," the blond gave him a small smile. "That's... nice of you. Are you sure I can stay? I just need a few more minutes before the ending sinks in and then i'll leave." 

"Yeah, no problem at all." 

This time, Changbin left the stranger alone and resumed his work. He honestly forgot about the stranger until he clocked out of work and saw the blond outside of the cinema, looking like he's waiting for something... or someone. When their eyes met, the blond's eyes lit up and sent him a tiny wave. 

"Hey! Uhm..." the stranger walked towards him hesitantly. "I'm Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. Thanks for a while ago." 

Changbin tilted his head and furrowed his brows in confusion. "What are you thanking me for?" 

Hyunjin let out a giggle before answering, "For giving me time to calm myself down from the movie. I really really needed that. People say i'm too invested when watching a drama or a movie and I can't even deny it." His lips jutted out in a pout, distracting Changbin from whatever he was about to say. "Honesyly, most employees force me to, ya know, just leave the premises. I mean, they could ask me nicely but no," Hyunjin dragged the last word with a whine that made Changbin return his focus on his story, "they had to drag me out!! Like literally push me out!" 

"Someone did that? Did you get his name? We could still report him if you like?" 

"Nah, i'm over it. I just had to get that out of my chest." Hyunjin giggled, again. _Cute._ With a cheeky smile, Hyunjin leaned forward. "But I am interested in knowing your name." 

This time, it was Changbin's turn to blush. _Holy shit? is he flirting with me??? I am shit at this._ "I'm Seo Changbin." He managed not to stutter despite how close the other's face was.

Hyunjin's obviously satisfied as he leaned away and grinned at him. "Changbin-ssi, you just finished work, right? I'm kind of hungry and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

Should he? He did promise his friends that he would show up after work to their weekly movie night... _but this is like a once in a lifetime chance._ His mind argued. _Fine._

"Yeah, sure. Just let me message my friends." 

Changbin decided that the adorable bright smile he got from Hyunjin was worth the whining he'd receive from his friends in the future.

End.


End file.
